A social media network is a mechanism that facilitates connection between people and information in an organized manner, which enables and facilitates the sharing of information between members of the social media network. Social media network services consist of a representation of each user (e.g., a profile), social links, and a variety of additional services. A large number of web-based social media networks exist (i.e., online social networks), which include services that allow users of the social media network to create a public profile, to create a list of users with whom to share connection, and to share and send messages throughout the network. A common mechanism for sharing information on online social networks is an activity stream. An activity stream includes a listing of recent activities that are associated with one or more individuals that are utilizing the online social network.